When Red Listens It Leads to Good Things
by JMolover13
Summary: Snow is acting rather odd and Red tries to figure out why.


Snow had been scurrying around Red and sidestepping her for the last little while. She had also caught her talking to herself on more than one occasion. She was starting to worry about her. She went out to the chicken coop to check on Snow, who had gone out there a while before and never came back. She heard her before she saw her.

"I can't do that!" followed by, "Well I could… But what would she think?! What would she do? She's my best friend… And I love her…. Oh, I can't. I couldn't. I won't… But I want to. I want to just walk up to her and say, 'Red? You make my world stop.' And then just…" there was a light pause, "Kiss her… No… I surely could never do that… Oh this is bad. She must think I'm going mental…"

Red stayed in the doorway and saw the white hood walk around to the row with the door, "She was just a little bit ago… before you inadvertently told her how you felt about her…"

"Red!" Snow dropped the five eggs she'd been carrying in her arms in shock, "Oh.. no!" she tried to duck to start picking up the yokes but didn't actually make it because Red was standing right there.

"You know… I've always believed that phrase 'The truth will set you free…' Haven't you?"

"As a general rule, sure… but… love is complicated."

"Not always…" Red smiled at her, "You love me?" Snow only looked down and nodded, "You love me even though sometimes I turn into a big, bad wolf and kill people?... And chickens?"

"Yeah."

"Good… because I love you even though the queen's entire army is after you for crimes you didn't commit… I love you even though you're being wooed by a charming prince…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Red nodded.

Snow grinned wide then looked up in question, "So… what do we do now?"

At this moment, a healthy lunged chicken decided to make itself known.

Red laughed, "I guess we finish with the chickens…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow had been scurrying around Red and sidestepping her again… Red didn't understand why she continually did this… she was going to figure it out eventually anyways… she always did.

She approached her and her wife's bathroom door. They had been vacationing in the summer palace, which was much smaller, but lovely nevertheless. She actually like it more… Ever since they had defeated the queen from actually casting the curse, and taken over in ruling the kingdom… she'd felt she'd gotten more than she deserved. She didn't need a palace, but she was a queen now, and that was what they did… lived in palaces… she still liked the summer one more.

As she quietly clicked the door open, she heard her wife talking to herself from in their bathtub.

"So the blue fairy gave us a wedding present… and so we didn't really know what it was when we accepted it… so she didn't tell us exactly what it was when we accepted it… that's okay… Red will be fine. She's ready to be a mother… but am I? That is highly doubtful… Oh I cannot believe that the blue fairy gave us a child… I cannot believe that I have a baby in my belly…. Oh gods… how am I going to tell her?"

"The way you usually tell her things… by talking to yourself and acting all funny until she catches you in a rant and hears everything…" Red walked into the bathroom and closed the door as she stared at her wife.

Snow looked over to her in shock, "Red!"

"Snow!" Red mocked playfully as she began stripping as she walked over to the tub.

She grinned as Snow happily sat forward so she could get in as well. She grinned wider when Snow happily lounged back into her as she lounged into the porcelain wall. They didn't speak for a while, but Red did sit forward a bit and kissed Snow's shoulder and neck as her hand snuck around to Snow's waste and traced the lines of her tummy, "We're having a baby?"

Snow nodded, "We're having a baby… the blue fairy came to me before I got in and told me we were expecting… that that was her gift. She told me that it can only be a girl though…"

Ruby nodded and kissed Snow's shoulder once more, "Do you have a name yet? I know this is something you've wanted for a while…"

"I've always like the name Emma…."

"Emma. That's what we'll call her." Ruby said in finality.

"Yes. Emma." She smiled and leaned so she could kiss her wife's lips.


End file.
